nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Find Mii (3DS)
Find Mii (Known in Japan and Europe as StreetPass Quest) is a game that comes preinstalled with every Nintendo 3DS system. It can be found in the Mii Plaza and is one of two games in the plaza that make use of the system's StreetPass functionality. With it, players can go on an adventure and save their Mii. Gather heroes either by passing by other 3DS users or by using Play Coins. For 2 Play Coins, the user can hire a single hero (level 1-2). Hired heroes are either cats or dogs, depending on what pet animal you said you prefered. They can earn unique hats by fighting their way through the game's levels and to the boss. When Find Mii is first started, a little story is played out about how the chosen Mii is the monarch, then he/she blacks has been captured by the Ultimate Ghost and calls out for help. Each time a player reconnects to a previously Streetpassed player, the corresponding fighter increases in strength and level, up to 7. Quest 1 In Quest 1, the Monarch (chosen Mii) is in their castle, when they are captured by ghosts and locked into a cage. Players then have to go through many stages, battling various ghosts and demons by collecting "heroes" through Streetpass or purchasing them for 2 Play Coins. After the Ultimate Ghost is vanquished the player recieves the Monarch's crown. A replay of the quest again unlocks the Ultimate Hat and the second quest. Rooms Quest 2 This quest is only playable after players finish the first quest and get all of its hats. A new addition to Quest 2 is the option to hire Miis previously met and purchase various potions. In quest two, player's have to save the Monarch yet again, as well as the Monarch's son and daughter (who all share quite the family resemblance) from slimes. This quest allows players to pick individual paths, and each path yields different hats and potions. In order to save the royal family, the hero must battle both old and newer enemies. The quest is finished once Dark Lord is vanquished. Rooms List of Magic Each hero can either attack with their sword, or cast magic depending on their clothing colour. *'Black': darkens the room (one will darken a dazzling room). *Brown: summons random colour level 1 or 2 bunny hero (using combo magic will summon a hero equal tothe team's level, max. 7). *Light blue: freezes all ghosts (''you can hit a ghost till the ice breaks, givingmaximum hits).'' *Green: doubles level of next hero (max. 7, effect will disappear if you use next on the hero '' , ''two green heroes will increase the next hero's level to the highest level) *Dark blue: does damage to all ghosts in the room, does double damage to Blood Ghosts, does not work against blue ghosts (two cools fiery room). This is water magic. *Light green: puts ghosts to sleep for a random amountoftime.(sometimes it gives you maximum hits). *Orange: invigorates Heroes (allowing them to get one extra swordstrike. With combo magic, you will be able to get 2 extra hits.) *Pink: makes your heroes full of daring (heroes willalways land a criticalhit, but accuracy is greatly reduced.) *Purple: poisons all ghosts in the room for 1 damage after each end of turn (2 damage from a combo magic). *Red: does damage to all ghosts in the room, does double damage to Blue Ghosts, does not work against Blood Ghosts (two heats icy room). This is fire magic. *White: lights up the room (all heroes run away until you have a white hero in room 12 in Find Mii 1, or second to last room in Find Mii 2 secret quest).'' *Yellow: brings a sandstorm in the room, combo magic can do damage like blue and red magic in Find Mii 2 (lowers all heroes chance to hit, two clears poison gas). Note: Some ghosts are immune to certain magic, e.g. the blood ghost is invulnerable to red magic and a blue ghost is immune to dark blue magic. List of Potions *Vial of Valor - Calls back 3 heroes who have left (8 Play Coins). *Power Potion - Boosts your heroes' levels (20 Play Coins). *Dispelling Draft - Blows away gas spewed by enemies (2 Play Coins). * Bottled Barrier - Nullifies enemy magic (2 Play Coins). ''Note: Potions do sometimes fail and nothing will happen. List of Hats The following is a list of hats in'' Find Mii''. * Mario's Cap * (?) * Luigi's Cap ** (?) * Peach's Crown *** * Daisy's Crown **** * Yoshi Hat *** (?) * Yellow Yoshi Hat'' ****'' * Light Blue Yoshi Hat **** * Toad Hat ** (?) * Wario's Cap *** * Waluigi's Cap **** * Bowser Hat ** (?) * Boo Hat *** * Shy Guy Mask *** * Chomp Hat * Blooper Hat **** * Piranha Plant Hat **** * Warp Pipe Hat **** * Red Pikmin's Hat * (?) * Blue Pikmin's Hat ** (?) * Yellow Pikmin's Hat ** (?) * Link's Cap * (?) * Triforce Hat *** * Epona Hat *** * Samus's Helmet * (?) * Metroid Hat ** (?) * Kirby Hat * (?) * Donkey Kong Hat *** * Arwing Hat *** * Fox Hat *** * Nintendo 3DS **** * Ice Cream Hat * Cake Hat *** * Tomato Hat **** * Cheeseburger Hat *** * Pizza Hat *** * Hot Dog Hat **** * Football Hat *** * American Football Helmet **** * Red Ribbon *** * Lacy Headband **** * Beehive Wig *** * Floral Hat *** * Top Hat *** * Pirate Hat *** * Chef Hat **** * Ninja Hood *** * Samurai Wig **** * Devil Horns **** * Magic Hat **** * Sunflower **** * Panda Hat **** * Bear Hat **** * Penguin Hat **** * Cat Ears * (?) * Dog Ears * (?) * Bunny Ears ** (?) * Regal Crown * (?) * Prince's Crown *** * Princess's Crown **** * Ultimate Helmet ** (?) * Dark Lord Helmet *** * Dark Emperor Helmet'' ****'' * indicates a hat that is found during the first playthrough of Find Mii ** indicates a hat that is found during the second playthrough of Find Mii *** indicates a hat that is found during Find Mii II **** indicates a hat that is found during a secret quest in Find Mii II (?) is a link to where the hat is obtained Hats List of enemies For "Appears in" I = Find Mii 1, II = Find Mii 2, II* = Find Mii 2 Secret Quest Note: Ghosts can sometimes avoid attacks. Some use shields to block sword attacks from Miis that aren't the same color as their shield, although magic attacks can damage them with lessened damage. To break ghost's shield, you will need someone of the same colour shirt to break it. To break a shadow-light shield, you need to team up with a black shirted hero, and a white shirted hero. Category:Find Mii Category:Mii Category:Nintendo 3DS applications